1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally widely known are systems that remotely control various devices and systems that remotely manage various devices. Japanese Patent No. 4185661, for example, discloses a method for readily setting and managing identification information of each device by using a home gateway to control various types of devices. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-171277 discloses a method for managing a personal computer together with various devices by using a device monitoring (managing) server.
In the conventional technology, however, if a new type of device is added as a device to be managed, it may possibly be difficult to support the device because of difference in a data format to be dealt with, for example.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing apparatus and an information processing method that, even if a new type of device is added as a device to be managed, can readily support the device.